1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a steering apparatus.
2. Related Art
A forward collision (primary collision) of a vehicle is followed by a secondary collision in which a driver collides against a steering wheel. A configuration is known which moves, during such a secondary collision, the steering wheel and a steering column move forward in order to reduce an impact load transmitted from the steering wheel to the driver.
In this configuration, when the steering wheel and the steering column move forward, the steering column and the like may fall down onto the driver's legs due to the weights of the steering column and the like. Thus, a technique has been proposed which involves mounting of a new dedicated component for preventing fall-down of the steering column and the like (see Patent Literature 1 (JP-A-2011-195031) and Patent Literature 2 (JP-A-2011-207450)).